


i'm not a twink i'm a TWUNK

by lovedisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, eskild is isak's guru, gay talks, this is literally the stupidiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedisak/pseuds/lovedisak
Summary: “What?” Isak interrupts.“Mh?”“I’m a what?”“Oh, a twink is like a young little gay-““Yes, I know what a twink is,” Isak rolls his eyes.“Oh,” Eskild goes back to his gingerbread cookie. “Then why did you ask?”





	i'm not a twink i'm a TWUNK

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why. just watch this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fewH1_O9xhs
> 
> enjoy??????

“You still owe me a night at a gay bar, you know,” Eskild says while sipping on his tea. “One where you’re not passed out drunk and you go to your own house afterwards.”

Isak snorts into his chocolate milk (he doesn’t like tea, okay. Eskild gave him so much shit for it the first time they did this, “It’s supposed to be Gay _Tea_ Time, Isak! Although it kind of makes sense that you prefer milk, if you know what I’m saying”. God, he’s Isak’s fucking favorite).

It’s kind of tradition now, whenever they both have time they meet somewhere (kollektivet this time) and have tea (and chocolate milk) together. Eskild has given it many names, “Old ladies gossiping”, “teaching Isak about gay culture”, “two and a half gays” (“Come on, cake is at least half a gay” “what the _fuck_ , Eskild”). To Isak, it’s just a nice time to relax and be himself. He loves all his friends, but there are certain things he knows they don’t understand, as hard as they may try. And he complains about Eskild a lot (that is to say, constantly), but he’s always willing to lend a hand and advice Isak whenever he needs it. Isak thinks the universe gave him a fucked up biological family so he could find a real one in Eskild.

Or whatever, he’s okay.

“That I do,” he solemnly nods.

“Does that mean you’ll do it?” Eskild’s whole face lights up. He’s very easy to please, really. Every time Isak so much as mentions being gay out loud he can see Eskild’s eyes fill up with pride. He wants to be annoyed, but the fact that someone understands how much of a big deal it is, and cares enough about Isak to share it with him means more than he could possibly say. He still acts annoyed, of course, but he knows Eskild sees right through it.

“Well, I have to. I am a man of my word,” Eskild squeaks in glee.

“Oh my god, we are going to have so much fun! Even is going to have to fight guys off of you,” Isak chuckles picturing that. The idea of other guys that are not Even flirting with him is still foreign and it still makes him a little uncomfortable, but he’s sure it wouldn’t be scary with Even next to him.

He realizes he’s tuning out thinking about his boyfriend (which happens way too often, Isak needs to get a grip), and focuses back on what Eskild is saying.

“-all kinds of gross guys, but also really cute ones! I know you’re practically married and everything, but a little bit of flirting is not _illegal_. God the hunks are going to be all over you, since you’re such a little twink, you’re lucky your youth-“

“What?” Isak interrupts.

“Mh?”

“I’m a what?”

“Oh, a twink is like a young little gay-“

“Yes, I know what a twink is,” Isak rolls his eyes.

“Oh,” Eskild goes back to his gingerbread cookie. “Then why did you ask?”

“I’m not a twink!” Isak exclaims, offended.

“Yeah, okay,” it’s Eskild’s turn to roll his eyes now. “You’re right, Isak, you’re a bear, how didn’t I see it.”

“I- it’s-“ Isak stutters. It’s not that he doesn’t have a comeback, he _does_ , he’s just too offended to properly talk. “How am I a twink?”

“You’re young,” Eskild sticks out one finger. “You’re tiny,”

“I’m not tiny! I’m six feet tall!” he receives and unimpressed look. “Fine, 5’11, does it matter?”

“Not tiny in height, but you have a tiny nose, and tiny hands,” seeing Isak is about to interrupt him, he quickly picks up where he left off, holding out two fingers now. “Also that little mop of blonde hair of yours, and your big innocent green eyes, little to no body hair.” Isak looks at his barely visible arm hair self-consciously. He does _too_ have body hair, it’s just blonde so it’s not that noticeable and- yeah, Eskild might have a point. “ _Such_ a bottom.”

“How would you know that?” Isak’s voice sounds considerably higher than he intended. Eskild raises his eyebrows at him.

“Um, because we shared a house? A house you and your boyfriend had super loud sex in?” Isak can feel his cheeks redden. God, he never should’ve had sex with Even while his roommates were home, what the fuck was he thinking? Why was past Isak so fucking horny all the time? (Present Isak is not really different, but they have their own place now, he’s allowed to be).

“You can’t possibly tell from the sounds,” he mumbles. He’s not sure why he’s still arguing about this, talking about his sex life with Eskild is not and will never be something he enjoys, but he has an image to maintain.

Not that everything Eskild is saying isn’t completely true, but. Image.

“Well, when someone screams ‘harder’ it usually means they’re on the bottom,” Isak flushes even more. Why did he even ask? Eskild notices Isak is embarrassed and not making eye contact, “Isak! Being a twink is nothing to be ashamed of!”

“I’m not ashamed of anything,” that is just a blatant lie, but he’s defending his _honor_. “I’m just not a twink, is all.”

“Okay, baby gay,” Eskild pats his hand on the table, “whatever you say.”

-

Isak fucking hates Eskild, but he hates himself more, because he can’t stop fucking _thinking about it._

It’s not that he thinks being a twink is bad or anything, it’s just. Is he? It shouldn’t even be important, he knows, but he’s curious. Despite having come out of the closet to pretty much everyone in his life, he still doesn’t really feel like he has a place in the gay community. It’s just that he’s not one hundred percent comfortable in his own skin yet, not like Eskild is. Isak truly admires him so much, how he just- _is_. He’s just himself. All the fucking time. In front of anyone, in front of total strangers. Isak knows there’s nothing wrong with being gay, but the thought of mentioning it – or making gay jokes, which Eskild seems to love – outside of his group of friends is still terrifying to him.

So yes, he’s dwelling on the twink thing. He’s _curious_ , okay. He doesn’t like being catalogued, one of the reasons he didn’t want to come out before was because he didn’t want people to assume things about him and put him in a box just because of who he likes, but for some reason this particular label doesn’t make him feel trapped or judged. It sort of makes him feel- belonging, in some way.

Not that he likes the term. He isn’t a twink. He _isn’t_.

A second opinion wouldn’t hurt, though.

He knows Even can tell he’s staring at him (they’re lying in bed, Even reading a book and Isak on his side, looking right at him), but is choosing not to say anything and let Isak approach him whenever he wants. Isak doesn’t. Even puts his book down.

“Do I have something on my face?” he tries to joke, which, _lame_. That stopped being funny like a hundred years ago, probably. Isak still can’t keep his lips from twitching up a little bit. Fuck.

“Can I ask you something?” Even puts his book on the nightstand and turns around to face Isak on his side, giving him his full attention.

“Of course, anything,” he takes Isak’s hand in his and intertwines their fingers. He’s so fucking sweet, always so gentle with Isak. It makes him breathe a little easier.

“Yeah, you can’t laugh, though.”

“Is this about your blowjob skills again? I told you, babe, you got a lot better since that first time in the shower,” Isak raises his eyebrows.

“So I was bad that first time?”

“I didn’t say that! I just said you improved a lot!”

“So there was a lot of room for improvement the first time.”

“Oh God, not this again,” Even sighs.

“Fine, fine, that’s not what I wanted to ask you anyway,” his boyfriend looks at him expectantly. Isak takes a deep breath then lets it out. He’s not exactly nervous about asking him, he knows Even would never judge him, but like, it’s such a _stupid_ thing to ask. “Do you think I’m a twink?”

It’s definitely not what Even was expecting, judging from the look on his face. Despite Isak telling him not to, he can’t help but laugh.

“What?” he asks in English between laughs.

“Hey, stop! I told you not to laugh,” Isak takes his hand out of Even’s (he doesn’t really want to, but he’s trying to act offended and the hand holding isn’t really helping his case). “You’re a terrible boyfriend,” he pouts.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Even apologizes, draping his arm around Isak and grabbing his waist to hold him closer against his chest. He’s still laughing, but he feels nice so Isak lets him. For now. “Where is this coming from?”

Isak sighs, “I was just talking to Eskild-“

“In your guru-baby gay bonding date?” Isak frowns, horrified.

“What? Don’t call them that.”

“Eskild said that’s what you guys call them.”

“Don’t believe anything Eskild says,” Even laughs again.

“Okay, and he called you a twink?”

“Yeah,” Isak’s ear is right against Even’s heartbeat, and he suddenly feels the urge to hug him as tight as he can. So he does. “Am I?”

“I guess?” Even shrugs. “Technically, I guess you fit into the description? Like, you’re tiny-“

“I’m not tiny!” Isak lifts his head so he can look his boyfriend in the eye, keeping himself up with a hand on Even’s chest. Even just looks back at him, like he doesn’t understand why Isak would’ve taken offence to that.

“Your hands-“

“My hands are normal sized!” Isak sits up completely, looking down at his – completely normal, big, even – hands.

“Yeah, for your tiny body,” Even smirks.

Isak can hear his laugh even through the pillow he smacked on his face.

-

Eskild was the very first guest Even and Isak had over when they moved in together. It felt right, to invite him over and (have Even) make him a nice dinner, seemed like a way to say thank you. After all, Isak would definitely not be where he is right now if it wasn’t for his guru. And he really loves where he is right now.

He comes over once in a while, when he “doesn’t feel like dealing with people yelling at him for not doing the dishes” and Isak and Even “manage to keep their little adolescent horniness at bay”, all in Eskild’s words.

He’s over tonight, chatting to Isak on the table while Even makes food for the three of them (Isak cooks sometimes, he really does. But he has his guru over, he’s allowed to sit and talk instead of helping). Isak is not thinking about the twink thing, has frankly forgotten about it, until it suddenly comes back to him.

He interrupts Eskild in the middle of a sentence, “Hey, Even is a twink, right?” He’s been thinking about it for a while. Tiny is the only part that doesn’t really apply to him. That, and being a bottom. But he’s blond and young and his eyes are so big and baby blue so like, at least a little twinky, right? Fifty percent twink?

“Um, no,” Eskild says. “He’s a twunk.”

Isak stares blankly at him.

“That’s not a thing.”

“Of course it is,” he hears Even’s voice from behind him, “it’s a combination between a twink and a hunk,” Eskild nods in agreement.

Isak looks at Even, then at Eskild, then back at Even.

“Do you guys talk behind my back?” Even laughs brightly, walks to Isak so he can plant a big kiss on his cheek.

“All we do is talk about you, baby,” that sounds so fucking dangerous.

“I hate both of you so much,” Isak states, one of his cheeks being kissed by Even again, the other one being squeezed by Eskild. He really doesn’t know what he did to deserve this.

He wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at @lovedisak (:


End file.
